TRENDnet TEW-691GR
Your here: Home / Network / Hardware Specific / TRENDnet / TEW-691GR __TOC__ NOTE: During configuration or flashing a device, the only that should be hooked to the device is the computer and power. Specs This section is in need of cleanup! Platform Serial Num. = ? FCC ID = XU8TEW691GR CPU Type = Ralink RT3883F MIPS Rev = ? CPU Speed = ? Bus = ? Flash Type = Parallel Flash Chip = Macronix 29LV640 Flash Size = 8MB Max Firmware Size = ? RAM Size = 64MB RAM Chip = Winbond W9751G6JB nvram Size = ? Switch = Atheros AR8316 Port-based vlan = ? 802.1q vlan = ? Ethernet Port Count = 1-10/100/1000-WAN 4-10/100/1000-LAN Wired Standard = IEEE 802.3/3u/3ab boot_wait = ? bootloader = ? Flash Card Socket/Type = ? SD/MMC Mod Support = ? MiniPCI slots = ? PoE = ? Power = 12V/1A Color of LEDs = ? Size = 6.2" x 7.1" x 1.0" USB = ? Serial Port = ? JTAG Port = ? Supported by TJTAG/Version = ? Special Features = ? Radio Wireless Radio = Ralink RT3883F (SoC) WLAN DSP processor = ? Antenna Connector Type = 3T3R External Fixed Wireless Standard = IEEE 802.11b/g/n WiFi Operating Frequency = 2.4GHz 802.11n = up to 450/450Mbps 802.11g = 6, 9, 12, 18, 24, 36, 48, 54Mbps 802.11b = 1, 2, 5.5, 11Mbps Radio cor_rev = ? Radio Capabilities = ? Links of Interest *New TrendNet TEW-691GR 450Mb/s N router support Flashing This section is in need of cleanup! Upgrading This section is in need of cleanup! Reverting This section is in need of cleanup! JTAG/Serial Info JTAG JTAG Pinouts This section is in need of cleanup! JTAG Recovery This section is in need JTAG Recovery Instructions! Serial Serial Pinouts This section is in need of cleanup! Hyper terminal Setup in Windows XP In Windows XP, Click Start Button - All Programs - Accessories - Communication - HyperTerminal Enter a name for the connection, Click ok Choose com port you adapter is plugged into, Click ok Set: Bits per second = 115200 Data Bits = 8 Parity = none Stop bits = 1 Flow control = none Click ok Click File - Save As, and select a place to save it to so you don't have to enter the settings again. Putty Setup in Windows XP After installing putty, run it Serial line = The COM port your using for serial (ie. COM3) Speed = 115200 Click on Serial under Connection Serial line to connect to = same as above (Serial line) Speed (baud) = 115200 Data bits = 8 Stop bits = 1 Parity = None Flow control = None Click Session Enter a name for your connection under saved sessions Click Save Click Open Serial Recovery This section is in need of Serial Recovery Instructions! USB Info This section is in need of cleanup! vlan Info This section is in need of cleanup! Pictures FCC Pictures This section is in need of cleanup! Notes Hardware Modification Category: English Documentation Category: TRENDnet Category: Fix Me!